jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Arumaze Lore
History The Arumaze have long been a clan associated with healing, but in the beginning, they were only simple monks. The Kodama religion was still primitive when they discovered their home island, despite the faith dating back before the birth of Ninjutsu. They established their home in Hot Springs Country, a land that was ingrained with healing properties. The monks worshipped the land, believing it to represent a gift from the Mother. They perceived it as a sign that the land was righteous and preserved it from the world. As their numbers grew, they named their clan the Arumaze clan. ink on the bottom half of the page has been damaged by water. As the whispers of Ninjutsu spread across the world, the Arumaze slowly began to harness the restorative properties for themselves. This made them the first clan to use chakra as a way of mending rather than destroying, although it took them over one hundred and fifty years to perfect their Kekkei Genkai. The healing chakra that flowed out of their hands was green, akin to the hot springs which were scattered throughout the country. Despite their affinity for healing, the clansmen were afflicted with sickness for over half a century. This led to a belief among many that their selfishness with the power they had been granted was the cause of their suffering. In an effort to remedy this, they decided to open up the island to visitors, so they could distribute their gift of healing. The clan called forth for the sick and needy to be healed by their hands without judgment. Thousands flocked to Hot Springs Country, and the Arumaze treated them all. Not only in health, but also in spirit, as they filled their guests with joy and hope. Those that were healed from sickness would depart from the home of the Arumaze and advertise their abilities until every community in the world had heard of them. As word spread, it struck the ears of a particular group who turned up on the shores of Hotspring Country. A group of eight men and women stepped off the boat, horribly disfigured - page has been completely torn out. That night, as hundreds of Arumaze and their patients slept, the ground began to tremble. Before anyone could open their eyes, an almighty explosion shook the earth beneath them. It was universally recognized amongst the clan that Hot Springs Country sat upon a dormant volcano, which appeared to be erupting. The sky lit up in bright purple and as people emerged from their tents in panic, they were dazzled by the light and struck with a heat never experienced before. Those living on the coasts managed to board boats and sail away, but most of the country perished, so ruined the entire land sunk below the ocean. As the survivors fled, a dark cloud covered the sea and sheltered them from witnessing the destruction of their home. The clan sailed to Moon Country, where the Uchiha provided them with refuge without question - the Arumaze had not found themselves with any enemies given the nature of their work. They relieved one another, but the shock of their home being gone was still present - most of their clan was gone and any remnants of their history lost to the sea. The fifty-or-so clan members that survived leant on each other for support in the coming days trying to make sense of what had happened. Once they had recovered they thanked the Uchiha for their hospitality and set off for Forest Country hoping to keep moving and spread the news of what had happened to them. From then on, the Arumaze remained as a nomadic clan, moving from place to place. As their numbers grew once more, they split off: some settling in diverse areas for a year or two, but never permanently, for they could never call anywhere else home again; some dedicated their lives to healing the sick; others went in search of war and conflict to heal the wounded. Their presence during the First World War between the Kaguya and Senju Alliances is attributed to why the war was able to last long, and why the casualties were not as high as one would expect. The Arumaze restored soldiers from both sides without judgement, and they would never allow themselves to be known as a clan who refused anyone help. Category:Lore